Who Am I?
by bloomisawesome99
Summary: Roxy is living in Italy with her family. What happens when Volturi comes and kidnaps her, thinking that she would be an ordinary snack, but she loses her memories with her injuries? Will she escape? How will she recover? Can she find love even with not memory?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Winx or Twilight unfortuatley. Twilight belongs to the best writer _**ever,**_ Stephenie Meyer and Winx belongs to Iginio Straffi!

* * *

**Roxy's POV**

I stood in front of a large, full-length mirror combing my long hair, purple-pink-with-blonde-highlights (I should really change it. Perhaps Stella can show me how.) "What a strange and mixed up life I lead." I said to myself. "In the day I work at Love and Pet with the other Winx and at night I work Frutti Tutti Music Bar with Dad. Ever since the Winx taught me how to use my fairy magic and both saved me from and helped me defeat the Wizards of the Dark Circle, they also helped me find my mother Morgana and met several other Earth Fairies in the process. The only thing I regret now is that Nabu had to die in the process… *flashback to moment when Nabu died* I went over to my closet and picked out a hiking outfit. "Love and Pet is closed today and I don't have to go to the Music Bar yet, so might as well go for a walk. Makes no sense staying in the house on such a fine day. Perhaps I can even find some cool animals to help me with my magic. After all, I don't want to be left behind at Alfea!"

I went downstairs. "ARTU! Where are you? I'm going for a walk!" I looked around for him. I soon found him, sound asleep in the laundry room. I decided to leave him. After all they say "Let sleeping dogs lie!"

I had about until four to get back home to get ready for the evening shift at five. It was twelve noon.

I stepped out and locked the door behind me.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"I don't know why they chose today to send us hunting. I mean, it's so… SUNNY! UGH!" I grumbled, running through the forest. "Oh be quiet, Jane!" Alec said, running alongside me. "You know our food supply is running low and we must… replenish it before it runs out!"

"So why did he only send us two?" I asked, putting my long, blonde hair into a bun atop my head, even as I ran, since it kept slapping me in the face.

"Because, sister dear, they only need some snacks to hold out the weekend until more lunch-I mean tourists return on Monday." he replied smoothly.

"Stupid tourists. Stupid weekends. Stupid Saturday." I muttered under my breath.

Alec stopped suddenly beside me and sniffed the air. I surged past him and had to turn back. "What is it?" "Do you smell that? It smells sweet, like sugar and cinnamon, perhaps even vanilla mixed together!"

I sniffed the air as well, my head tilted to a side. "Hmm… Smells like a good lunch candidate. Let's go!"

* * *

**Alec's POV**

As we ran, I wondered what human could possibly smell so good. The smell got stronger and stronger until…

"Look!" Jane whispered, pointing. In the distance, we could see a young, beautiful human female, perhaps 15 or 16, with, get this- pink-purple hair with blonde highlights. "Don't see hair that bright everyday…" I said. Jane slapped my arm as we ran. Eventually we stopped about 200 meters from the female. It wasn't merely her hair colour that was strange, but the way animals behaved around her. They were all calm, serene, didn't even seem to run away from her as is the case with many humans and indeed-vampires. There were even a couple bears and wolves in the bunch and they all seemed as if they wouldn't hurt a flea. "There's something strange about this human. She is a delicious-smelling human, yes but very strange indeed… Where have I seen this sort of human before?"

"Should be a good meal once we take her back, don't you think, by the way she smells?" Jane said as her "Game Time" smile appeared. I put all other thoughts out of my head. This human was food. Nothing else.

"Let's go then."

We sped forward, easily closing the gap faster than any human could have possibly dreamed of doing.

* * *

**Roxy's POV**

There I was, enjoying myself with the animals. I had just learnt a spell to make any kind of animal, even predatory ones, become friends with their own prey. It was working beautifully. I couldn't wait to show the others. The other Winx were in Magix shopping, with Stella in the lead (good luck!), mom and dad were on yet another date and here I was in a forest all by my lonesome (or so I thought!) with the animals. I had already been shopping there with Stella (the malls there are **GARGANTUAN!**) and I wasn't keen on going again with her. I checked my watch. "Oh sh…" It was 4:30 and my shift started at 5:00! I patted a bear on the head and started running out the forest the way I came. "I'm gonna be late! Dad's gonna kill me! Oh no, oh no…" I sped up. Suddenly, I could hear movements behind me. Ever since I first used my powers, my senses were somewhat heightened. "Hmmm… Are the animals following me? I cast a friendliness spell on them but people won't know that…" I turned back to take care of it.

All of a sudden, I saw two blurs, faster than I'd ever seen before, circling me. They were so fast, I started to feel dizzy…

The two blurs slowed down and stopped. As soon as I saw them, I could tell that they were a danger. I put myself in a fighting stance. The two of them, a male and female, were unusually pale. But what was really unusual was their eyes. They weren't any normal colour at all.

Their eyes were blood red.

I backed away slowly, rather scared. I didn't know what they were so I didn't know how to fight them…

"Who…,who…, what are you?" I said, nervously.

The male chuckled. It wasn't a cheerful sort of chuckle, rather it was one that sent chills up my spine…

"We're you're worst nightmare." said the female, a blonde. I was hit with a sudden pain, pain all over my body ; I fell to the ground, screaming, writhing. The pain, it…it felt like fire consuming me…

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my white circle ring glowing and the dark haired male looking at it curiously. He paused. Then approached me slowly.

"And you're lunch." I heard a crunching sound after which I felt even more pain, white hot, in my leg, which had a generally blinding effect on me.

"She's a tough one, isn't she Alec?" said the blonde. "Most humans would have blacked out by now…"

The pain intensified, beads of sweat covering my forehead.

"Make it stop!" I gasped.

"All you are to us," the male said, "is lunch."

I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

I own _**NOTHING!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Volterra**

Alec and Jane emerged through a side door, carrying Roxy's limp form.

"We've brought lunch." Alec said. Jane put Roxy's body on the floor in front of the Volturi's feet.

"Mmmm…" Aro stepped forward. Alec and Jane stepped aside.

"Smells great." Caius had stepped forward.

"Indeed." Marcus added.

The White Circle ring glowed.

"But what's this?" Caius asked; face shining in the ring's glow.

Marcus said, puzzled. "This can't be an ordinary ring. Even valuable jewels don't shine like that!"

"Maybe it's some sort of new technology…" offered one guard. Another guard, this time female, also lurking in the shadows declared: "I beg to differ on that, Manuel." This guard stepped forward and inclined their head to the Volturi. "May I… examine the subject?"

Aro glanced at the other two.

"You may, Christa, but be quick about it."

A sliver of platinum blonde hair was the only thing that showed under her hood as she stepped forward and kneeled beside Roxy to examine the "unusual subject".

"Interesting, interesting indeed…"

"What's so interesting about this human and her shiny ring?!" exclaimed a rather hungry, black-eyed, impatient Jane.

"May I offer a suggestion?" asked Christa as she stood up and stood back to allow the Volturi to conduct their own examination.

"It depends." Marcus declared. "Be quick. We are hungry, Aro, Caius and I."

"She must not be harmed. Based on my examination, she may make a good, strong vampire once she fully recovers from the injuries Alec and Jane inflicted upon her…"

"Who are you to tell them what to do?" exclaimed a very, VERY impatient Jane. **A/N (I wouldn't keep her that way for too long if I were them! Would you?) **

"Alec?..." Aro's voice sounded. Alec led a fidgeting Jane out through a side door. As he did, Christa spoke:

"I've noticed that even now some of the aforementioned injuries have started to heal, which is rather remarkable, given how life threatening for a human they were." As she spoke, some of the bruises, visible on her face to everyone present healed instantly. She gestured to them. "See?"

"I wonder why though?" Aro's interest visibly peaking.

He stepped forward, put his hand on Roxy's forehead and…

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Aro clasped his hands and smiled.

"You heard Christa! Put her in a side chamber to recover!" he declared.

Alec, who had returned seconds earlier, did it.

"I am looking forward to seeing her as a vampire. Only one human before has done something such as this and now as one of us she has a great special vampire power. Bella Swan, now Cullen…" Caius stated.

Marcus added: "It is indeed regrettable that she and her coven declined our offer to have them join us… They would have made a great addition to our growing 'family'…."

"Sigh. At least we have this new one now." Aro said, walking over to a door and glancing out.

"She will be a great asset…"

* * *

**I want some reviews to prove that people are reading this! Pass it on to your family, friends and even not so much friends! Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**NO FLAMERS ALLOWED!**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's another chapter! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx Club or Twilight, why would it be on a fanfiction website?**

* * *

_Gardenia, Italy. 7:49 p.m._

**Klaus' POV**

"Where IS my daughter?" I wondered as I checked my watch. "Roxy is late for her shift. Very, VERY late."

Just then, my wife came through the door. I went up to her. "Morgana, sweetheart, have you seen Roxy? She is late for her shift."

"I just came from home, looking for her. I have not seen her at all since we left to go out this morning! That's why I came looking for you, to ask you if you've seen her!"

"Oh dear. What mess is she in now?" I asked worriedly.

"Perhaps she is with the Winx at their store. Maybe she lost track of time?" she trailed off as the Winx and Artu came through the door, minus Roxy. Oh dear…

**Morgana's POV**

My heart sank as I saw the Winx and Artu enter, WITHOUT Roxy. And with their facial expressions, they did not make me feel better one bit. Each girl, minus Layla went over to their respective boyfriends and whispered something. Each specialist's face fell. They walked over to us looking solemn. "Morgana, Klaus, may we speak with you? It's about Roxy and it's very important!" Bloom asked.

"Yes, of course. Is she alright? I noticed she's extremely late for work, which she has never been, _at all _while she's been working here…" my husband answered.

"We don't know." Artu answered

"We can use my husband's office for this, right?" I looked over to him.

"Of course." He replied.

We all headed there. As we did, I wondered how Roxy was. I hope she wasn't in trouble. Especially after all she's been through in the past year…

When we arrived, Klaus sat in his chair behind the desk. I made some extra copies of said chair and sat in one next to him. The others sat after I did. Artu came to sit beside me. I patted him on the head.

**Bloom's POV**

I sat in the chair that the former queen provided. I didn't want to say what I had to but, obviously it had to be done.

I shuddered, just thinking of what I had to say and took a deep breath.

"You might have noticed that Roxy is missing by now." I started.

"Yes, ever since she got me, I've never been left alone by her for this long! I went to take a nap in the laundry room around noon. I think I heard her leaving, but I was too tired to check…" Artu explained.

"We didn't hear from her all day so we decided to go check on her about half an hour ago. We didn't find her but we did find Artu…" Layla said.

"Artu asked us where Roxy was. We didn't know that and if Artu didn't…" Flora trailed off…

"So we came here!" Stella interjected.

"I don't know either. I went looking for her all over town a while ago. I couldn't find her and no one can recall seeing her at all today..." Morgana trailed off.

"So when we went to your home…" Musa started.

_*Flashback*_

Earlier in the day, the Winx went to Roxy's house and Tecna unlocked the door with the key Morgana had given them for emergencies.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called out.

Silence.

"Hmmm…" Musa put her hand to her cheek as she looked around the room they were in. Nothing out of place, nothing seemed wrong. Flora headed down to the basement with Bloom, Tecna and Layla. Stella went upstairs. Musa picked up a framed picture of Roxy and her parents when she was young and looked at it.

"Hey guys! Come down to the basement!" Flora called out. Musa quickly put the picture down.

"Did you find her!?" Stella called out as she raced down the steps, probably about three a time…

"Nope, but Artu is here and he doesn't know where she is either!" Tecna answered.

Stella and Musa quickly followed her voice and came into an area filled with boxes full of junk.

"No, I don't know where she is. I wish I could tell you though. I am very hungry and was going to ask her for food, but she's not here…"

Flora gave him some food in a dish while all the fairies went upstairs to the living room.

"You think we should try the Tracix wings now?" asked Musa.

"I agree. Perhaps we should."Tecna said.

"WINX BELIEVIX!" all shouted as they transformed.

"WINX TRACIX!" they all cried after they had transformed.

"Let's do this!" Stella said.

_The room changed, showing it in daylight hours. They saw Roxy, in a hiker outfit call out to Artu and looking for him. After she found him in the laundry room sleeping, she went out the living room door, locking it behind her. It then showed her heading towards a nearby forest._

The vision ended.

Then, still with their Tracix wings, they flew towards the forest in question. They happened on the clearing Roxy was in with the animals. Tecna went off.

"Look!" Stella cried out. Bloom, Flora, Musa and Layla went flying over to her. Stella held up a twisted key, one that looked suspiciously like…

"ROXY'S! That's Roxy's key!" Layla cried out.

"Guys come over here! I've found something! Tecna cried. "And it doesn't look too good…"

"Oh no…" Flora muttered.

When they reached her, there was some blood on the forest floor, along with some chunks of what seemed to be Roxy's hair.

"Ladies…" Musa started the vision and the others followed suit.

_Roxy was with the animals practicing her spells.__ She then checked her watch. "Oh sh… I'm gonna be late! Dad's gonna kill me! Oh no, oh no…" She ran towards the forest edge. Suddenly, they could hear movements behind her. "Hmmm… Are the animals following me? I cast a friendliness spell on them but people won't know that…" she turned back. _

_All of a sudden, there two blurs, faster than they'd seen before, circling her. They were so fast; it made one start to feel dizzy…_

_The two blurs slowed down and stopped. As soon the fairies saw them, they could tell that they were a danger. Roxy put herself in a fighting stance. The two of them, a male and female, were unusually pale. But what was really unusual were their eyes. They weren't any normal colour at all._

_Their eyes were blood red._

_Roxy backed away slowly, looking rather terrified. "She didn't know what they were so she didn't know how to fight them…" Bloom thought._

_"Who…, who…, what are you?" she said, nervously._

_The male chuckled. It wasn't a cheerful sort of chuckle; rather it was one that sent chills up their spines…_

_"We're you're worst nightmare." said the female, a blonde. She was hit with a sudden pain, pain all over her body; she fell to the ground, screaming, writhing. The pain, the fairies could imagine it white hot, like fire consuming them… Tecna winced. _

_They could see Roxy's white circle ring glowing and the dark haired male looking at it curiously. He paused and then approached her slowly._

_"And you're lunch." they heard a crunching sound after which she seemed to feel even more pain, white hot, in her leg, which seemed to have a generally blinding effect on her._

_"She's a tough one, isn't she Alec?" said the blonde. "Most humans would have blacked out by now…"_

_The pain intensified, beads of sweat covering her forehead._

_"Make it stop!" she gasped._

_"All you are to us," the male said, "is lunch."_

_Roxy blacked out._

The vision ended.

"VAMPIRES!" the six Winx cried out.

"Oh, no, oh no…" Flora, Tecna and Musa were muttering, while Stella, Layla and Bloom voiced cries of rage as they changed to Speedix wings, quickly flew to Roxy's home, and got Artu.

**Layla's POV**

Morgana and Klaus looked faint. I didn't blame them…

"Close the bar early today Klaus! We need to go home and get into contact with every magical being that can help us find out where these…these vampires took our daughter!" Morgana cried out, getting up and shaking his shirt. Klaus freed himself of his wife's grasp, agreed with her and went out to do so, looking very grave.

I know, for me personally, that I'll do anything to recover Roxy from these evil bloodsuckers. I already lost my fiancé this year thanks to _"those who we shall NEVER speak of again!" _and I most certainly wasn't going to lose my new friend. She had such a future going for her. She only knew of her powers for a few months and already, she, thanks to my and the other Winx fairies' help, was almost at the standard of a 1st year Alfea fairy! And if we were too late, then those bloodsuckers would pay most dearly. More than Darkar when he kidnapped the pixies, released the Trix from Light Rock, tried to destroy the Pixie Village, steal the codex and turned Bloom evil among other horrible stunts when we destroyed him; more than Valtor as he caused chaos in all the realms in his quest for power, including almost destroying my own and almost killing Tecna in the process too! We got him then too. Then there was Mandragora… I needn't tell you that we destroyed her as well! And I would _personally_ make sure that it was EXTREMELY painful too, not just some quick blast of energy like with the others…

"Layla? Come on!" Musa's voice called out, breaking my reverie. I looked around to see all fairies present, including Morgana in their Speedix wings. I transformed as well and we quickly flew out. Bloom, Stella, Tecna and I went to our store. Musa and Flora went with Morgana towards her home.

**End POV**

Once Bloom, Stella, Layla and Tecna had reached the store, they didn't even bother opening the door. They just teleported straight into Tecna's room where all her techno communication stuff was. Without de-transforming, Tecna sat at the computer and began to contact Faragonda, while the others paced up and down.

"When I get my hands on them… I heard vampires die in sunlight right?" Bloom asked.

"No they don't for real, Bloom. I'm surprised they didn't teach us about these creatures in Anti-Dark Magic class at Alfea though…" Tecna replied without looking up, as she typed fervently.

"They aren't many who are immune to fire though, so Bloom you could probably help us with that aspect…" added Stella.

"You have to rip them to pieces first and then burn those. I know a spell that can help with that…" Layla stated.

"Where'd you learn _that_, Layla!? Wouldn't that be classed as Dark Magic?" asked Bloom startled, looking at her seriously.

"Remember in our third year at Alfea? When we had that detention in the library and the book monster attacked?" Layla asked.

"Sure, why?" Bloom asked in return.

"I remember watching the doorway as you guys had asked to see if anyone was coming. Books were flying all over naturally and one hit me in the head…"

"Ouch!" Stella exclaimed.

"So naturally, it caught my attention. 'Dark Creatures and How To Defend Against Them' it was called. Anyway, I skimmed through it and found that spell. Then you guys gave the all clear and I came back, found where it was supposed to go, and put it back."

"Girls! I've got Ms. Faragonda on! And just our luck, Professors Saladin and Griffin are there too!"

The other three hovered over to her and eagerly took a place that they could see the screen.

"Hello Tecna, girls. How is everything?" she looked around. "Where is Roxy? Where are Musa and Flora?"

"Roxy's been abducted…" said Tecna, rather reluctantly.

"By who? How?" Ms. Faragonda looked startled and so did Saladin and Griffin.

"It was vampires, Ms Faragonda. Vampires…" said Stella.

"Have you found her yet?" Griffin asked urgently.

"No…" Layla answered.

"We need to recover her quickly. If my guess is right, they may detect her "unusual" abilities and decide to make her one of them. They may think that she's a strong _human _and so would makea great vampire…" Saladin said.

"And of course, you know what vampires live off of, right?" asked Faragonda.

The four girls' faces turned into expressions of horror with the realization of the answer to that question.

"_**Human blood!"**_

"That's right. The more human-blood feeders there are, the worse it gets…" Griffin said.

"Where are Musa and Flora?" asked Saladin.

"With Morgana; they've gone to contact the other Earth fairies to ask for their help!" Layla answered.

"Good. I may know someone that could help you find the vampires. Their names are Anna and Mariah-Lynn; they are the Queen and Princess of Spiritus, fairies with spiritual powers. They would be especially able to help you find the vampires who took Roxy." Ms Faragonda stated.

"Okay. Send them over A.S.A.P.!" Stella exclaimed.

"Already done." Ms Faragonda ended the virtual conversation.

"I just thought of something. How will they earn their Believix?" Layla asked.

"Same way we did. Make an Earthling believe in magic!" Bloom answered.

"That won't be easy though." Stella voiced her thoughts.

"This is one of the rare times I actually agree with you Stella!" Tecna added, rising from her chair.

"Better go tell Morgana and the others about this. They'll be pleased to hear that vampire experts are coming to help us." Bloom said.

The four Winx fairies called on their Speedix wings for the second time that day and flew off to Morgana, Klaus and Roxy's home.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 3! Review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism always appreciated!**


End file.
